


血夜38

by ta7708515



Series: 【VIXX】血夜 [5]
Category: VIXX
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 20:13:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20802305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ta7708515/pseuds/ta7708515





	血夜38

隔天，金元植跟郑泽运看见李弘彬表示实在无法跟之前一样坦然，就算强迫着打招呼也一样有种彆扭感，所以当李弘彬跨坐在金元植身上的时候，金元植只有满满的僵硬。 

「听了别人的过去可是不敢面对本人？怎麽？嫌我髒了？」李弘彬挑逗的摸着金元植的胸膛，他轻吻金元植的薄唇，向前蹭了蹭，眼尾瞄向旁边同样不知所措的郑泽运，「你也嫌我髒吗？」李弘彬那表情何其无辜啊！郑泽运站在原地不知该怎麽反应，内心还有些愧疚，果然不应该让车学沇说出来有关李弘彬的过去吗… 

「我不嫌弃。」金元植说得坚定、认真，那样子成功逗笑了李弘彬，他露出可爱的酒窝，之后还得来金元植跟郑泽运的道歉。 

「那麽久以前的事情我早就不在意了，反正我只要学沇哥陪我就够了。」李弘彬是真的不在意，他就当那个在花楼被囚禁的自己已经死了，现在这个跟随车学沇自由的自己才是真的，至于他髒不髒？一开始是会嫌弃的，他觉得自己配不上车学沇，连带的对自己的身体也没有那麽重视，他开始乱来，任由各种伤痕留在身上，反正最后还不是会完好？是直到有一天，车学沇一边流泪一边喂李弘彬血他才警觉，原来这副身体还是有人在乎。 

「我是不是…不该那麽多嘴？」车学沇站在角落怯懦的看着那三人，有点后悔将李弘彬的过去脱口而出，然而李弘彬只是笑笑的离开金元植的大腿，它冲上前抱住车学沇的身子，脸上尽是幸福的表情。 

「我才不介意，学沇哥你爱我不是？」 

「嗯！当然。」看着李弘彬清澈的眼神，车学沇的神情变得欣慰，以前当花时李弘彬的眼神没有这麽明亮，明显黯淡的不像14岁的孩子，现在这样开朗活泼的李弘彬才是最适合他的表情。 

「元植，过来一会。」车学沇招招手让金元植到他身边，金元植也如实照做了，他跟在车学沇的屁股后头来到客厅，「坐着。」对白毛露出抱歉的表情，白毛看着身后的金元植知趣的离开他常用的位子。 

「你的能力是什麽？你应该已经找到了吧？」车学沇趴在金元植肩上看着他，那充满兴致的样子实在可爱，金元植揽住车学沇的腰将人拉近，那只紫色的眸子闪闪发光，比起前两天更加清澈透亮。 

「透视。」金元植用低沉的嗓音回答，接着用手遮起淡褐色的那眼。 

「到什麽程度？」 

「嗯…不知道..」这件事情是金元植前几天发现的，他在无意之间发现自己紫色的眸子可以看到牆后的东西，但是因为不习惯，也因此撞了不少包在额头，「近的有测试过，更远的我就没试过了。」 

「白毛。」 

躺在地上的白毛听见车学沇的叫唤摇着尾巴起身，他屁颠屁颠的走到车学沇身前坐下，那副乖巧的样子实在不像一隻狼，「去躲起来。」车学沇下达指示之后白毛凹呜的一声，然后用他最快的速度躲在屋子裡。 

「去找白毛，不能离开我的视线范围。」车学沇勾笑，金元植吻上那红唇之后，他还是坐在车学沇身边没有起身紫色的眼眸发出淡色光芒，他开始寻找调皮的白毛会躲的地方，一个房间，两个房间，金元植依序寻找下去，过了一个转角之后，在白色的巨大花瓶后找到这顽皮的小傢伙。 

「看起来范围挺广的。」白毛躲的的地方已经算是靠近后花园的地方，客厅离后花园又是最远，「去把白毛领回来吧！」拍拍金元植的屁股让他赶紧，不然依照白毛的性子，等等一定会垂着尾巴可怜的看着他们。 

白毛被领回之后，他看金元植向门外走，自己就高兴的在车学沇身边趴下，金元植和李在焕在外头对练，这样勤奋好让金元植能更加熟悉武器的熟练度，李弘彬无聊又开始玩白毛，理所当然的被黑毛在小腿上咬出两排齿痕，韩相爀坐在客厅研究西洋棋，最近这小子挺中意这游戏的，车学沇跟郑泽运则是窝在一起看书，今天还算平静，除了下午那些要帮克里斯復仇的杂鱼，但是正好，能让金元植练练手感。 

之后的几天也是这样，所有人过得安心惬意，下午的固定时间总是有那些杂鱼出现，金元植跟他们这样周旋也绝对没意义，李在焕比他们强太多，除了第一天还不习惯吸血鬼的对战之外，之后金元植可以说是非常上手了。 

「还没灭吗？」韩相爀看着不知道是第几批进来送死的白痴，他们一样宣示对克里斯的忠诚，然后在金元植劝阻无效之下变成灰烬，当成是给迷雾树林的肥料。 

「差不多了吧！」金元植总觉得几天下来人有减少的迹象，可能再过几天就不会有人过来打扰了。 

「其实他们挺衷心的。」车学沇趴在郑泽运怀裡，两个人一起看着一本书，只是车学沇的手指不停在郑泽运身上游走，到底是看书还是吃豆腐，那可能只有车学沇本人知道了。 

「我也对你很忠心啊！」李在焕不满的将他们眼前的书本拉下，嘟嘴的模样让车学沇觉得可爱，李在焕看车学沇好像在敷衍他，他直接窝在车学沇腿上耍赖，「还有…学沇哥，我又看到影像了。」李在焕将脸蛋埋在车学沇的双腿中，导致这话说起来闷闷的不容易听见，但车学沇可是一字不漏的听了个完整。 

「什麽样子的影像。」拉起李在焕的胳膊，他让李在焕坐在自己身边，李在焕沉思着刚才模煳的画面，所有人都在，他们围成一个圆，圆的中央是一个躺在地上的人，至于是谁他不清楚，所有人的脸都是模煳的，身形也是像水波那样晃动，在做什麽也说不上来，声音也是模煳很多。 

「这样啊…」车学沇不责怪李在焕，预言这东西时好时坏，今天这样只是算坏而已，车学沇要他们多注意些，最近实在太乱，之前他才灭掉克里斯的家族，有很多隐藏在黑暗中的吸血鬼也开始行动，况且他们也还没抓到丢乾尸在迷雾的凶手。 

「教会…」这是他们得到的另一个线索，车学沇轻声的说出口，「看来是要到教会看看了…」 

「不行！」第一个反对的就是李弘彬，「教会的人虽然没有哥厉害我知道…可是还是不能保证无事啊！」李弘彬激动的大吼，光是那次尊暗藏的小炸弹差点没让屋裡所有人吓死，况且教会有没有可能跟吸血鬼合流他们也不清楚，究竟是他们一心找车学沇麻烦，还是有300年前因为大屠杀而结下樑子的吸血鬼存在，这些他们全然不知。 

「但是没到教会去要怎麽解决？」 

「先撇除到不到教会的问题，光是我们的长相，一定已经在教会留下记录，学沇哥几乎跟个头号通缉犯一样，克尔诺兹有哪个猎人会不知道迷雾上的吸血鬼！」李弘彬一语点破他们的窘境，上一次他们可是光明正大的挑衅教会，还从那主教的眼前把金元植这即将处刑的人给带回来，其中车学沇的样貌又是惹人眼球，肯定是会留下记录。 

「等等！」金元植像是想通了什麽，他摸着下巴沉思，然后眼睛眯起的看着韩相爀，「上一次只有你们三个去而已吧？」金元植看着车学沇、李弘彬跟李在焕说着，顺着金元植的眼神，李弘彬马上就知道金元植的意思。 

「是啊！他们不知道韩相爀长什麽样！」 

这话一出，所有人都盯着韩相爀看，韩相爀倒退一步吞了口水，从来没有想过有一天肩上会有这麽艰难的任务，有些不知所措，韩相爀看着车学沇真把溷入教会的希望寄託在自己身上，他赶紧出声要所有人三思，「我…说不定会搞砸的啊…」越说越委屈，长得跟恐龙一般大的身体都开始缩小了，车学沇看韩相爀是真的担心，他上前一步将韩相爀懒入怀裡。 

「我会在你身边的，忘了我可以是小白鸟的样子？」车学沇一直都没有将韩相爀往火堆裡推的想法，他在嘴角落下一吻，抬头看着韩相爀因为紧张而绷起的脸蛋，「况且我们爀儿有什麽时候让我失望过了？你们都是我引以为傲的孩子啊。」说这句话的时候车学沇是真的自豪，他们一直都没有让自己失望，一直都是。 

「但是…我要怎麽溷进去？」 

「教会都有在应徵实习生，你可以用实习生的身分进去。」金元植对教会的一些内部操作自然熟悉，他依稀记得教会一直处在缺少人员的状态，因为一次跟吸血鬼的对决，损失的就是几十人的猎人，「只是应徵时记得说你父母都是被吸血鬼害死的，越惨越好，他们反而还会对你产生同情。」就金元植知道的，自愿进入教会的实习生通常都是家裡的亲人被吸血鬼害死，尤其是在眼前亲自目睹的，那怒气更盛，一些面试官也是有同样遭遇，基于同理心都会宽鬆放人。 

「嗯…」韩相爀不安的抠这手指，指甲都被抠坏了，这可不能怪他，以前小时候他对教会本来就没什麽好印象，那些派驻到克尔诺兹的教长都是一些看不起他们孤儿院的大人， 之后成了吸血鬼自然不会有好印象产生，而且他还害怕，要是东窗事发，那可是自己到敌人的地盘送死。 

「别不安，我在。」车学沇低沉而温柔的话语成功打进韩相爀的内心，他小鸟依人的窝在韩相爀怀裡，勾起的嘴角去了妩媚多了一份安心，韩相爀将手环上车学沇的细腰，眼睛离不开车学沇的脸蛋。 

「只要哥在，那我可以是无敌的。」撒娇般的语气，车学沇听了之后轻声笑着，韩相爀是他们当中最小的，但也是最少撒娇的，以前他总觉得自己拖累了车学沇，不让车学沇担心，不让车学沇操烦成了韩相爀浅意识裡要达成的协议。 

「别太勉强自己。」揉揉韩相爀的髮丝，车学沇欣慰的看着已经长大的孩子，「我们相爀真的好优秀。」像个家长称赞孩子那样，虽然韩相爀有时很讨厌车学沇总当他是长不大的小孩，但现在这样他还满喜欢的。 

夜裡，郑泽运坐在床上发呆，他掀起车学沇房裡那厚重的窗帘，月光从巨大的落地窗撒入，银白色的光芒洒在皮肤白皙的郑泽运身上闪闪发光。 

「好羡慕你。」车学沇跟着坐在郑泽运身边，他刚才被郑泽运的模样吸引住眼球，自己可没有让皮肤在月光下闪闪发光的本事，倒是能在夜裡形成一个保护色，可车学沇不需要这个功能。 

车学沇曲起长腿，他将自己缩成一团，原本就娇小的身体此刻更是惹人怜爱，他牵起郑泽运的手和自己比较，怎麽看都是伤眼球。 

「不用羡慕，你现在这样就挺好的。」捏捏车学沇的腰肉，郑泽运看车学沇将红唇噘起，那副模样就好像自己骗他一样，「真的！这才是属于车学沇的魅力，要是你跟弘彬一样白，那我可能不会再看你一眼了。」在车学沇的手背落下一吻，其实此刻车学沇的内心是震惊的，看他脸上隐藏不住的模样就知道了。 

「真的？」车学沇的语气还有颤抖，他小心翼翼的问着，黑熘熘的大眼睛就像他的信使一样，果然，信使都像主人这话一点都不假。 

看郑泽运信誓旦旦的点头，车学沇笑了，笑得那麽洒脱那麽温暖，「谢谢你，这话连雷欧都没说过。」以前雷欧总是沉默寡言，比现在的郑泽运更夸张，但是给车学沇的甜言蜜语却不在少数，他总说车学沇是他生命中的天使，只是无奈肤色差强人意，这时候的车学沇就会扑上前作势殴打雷欧，然而一次都没有下过痛手，那时的车学沇表面看着像是玩笑，但是内心却还是有那麽一点在乎。 

「那真棒，我是第一人。」将车学沇扳进自己怀裡，车学沇磕着郑泽运的宽肩感到难受，他调整坐姿坐在郑泽运的双腿之间任由他抱着，背部传来的温暖让车学沇感觉到此刻的真实。 

「像这样两个人…多好。」郑泽运闭起眼睛闻着从车学沇身上传来的花香，车学沇也感受郑泽运的体温，看窗外迷雾的树林因为微风而晃动摇曳，这种安定感让人忘却时间。 

「……好想跳舞呢…」车学沇开始模彷华尔滋的手势和律动，郑泽运牵住车学沇的手，他从车学沇身后站起，来到车学沇面前弯下腰，十足十的绅士模样。 

「愿意跟我共舞一曲吗？我的天使。」宽大的手掌在车学沇面前做着邀请，车学沇叠起双腿故作烦恼的看着那隻手，郑泽运还是耐心等待那比自己还凉一些的手指放到自己掌中央，不管多久郑泽运都愿意等。 

「当然。」车学沇在放上手指的瞬间，郑泽运将人从床上拉起带进怀，车学沇感受到郑泽运宽厚的胸膛不禁泛起幸福的微笑，他们两放在对方腰上的手都调皮的互相捏着肉，牵在一起的手早已呈现交扣状态，就连在银白色的月光下也能看出周围的粉色泡泡。 

「这裡…空间不大呢。」郑泽运发觉只要走三步便会磕着脚，但是他又不想断了此刻的兴致，「我们到后花园好吗？那裡空间大。」在车学沇耳边说着，连带的还咬了车学沇的耳垂，车学沇双颊泛红，眯起眼睛露出妩媚的笑。 

「不用，这裡是该收拾了。」看着地上那些被自己砸坏的物品，车学沇想想心裡既然已经有新房客入住，该打扫打扫了，「小精灵，能帮我回到以前的样子吗？」在车学沇说完这话，原本还顷倒在地上的物品开始重组归位，就跟那次復原客厅的大窗一样，郑泽运简直看傻了眼，动都不敢动一步，待最后大笨钟的钟摆回到原位时，郑泽运才知道车学沇房间原本的样貌，很乾淨，很美，非常有车学沇的气息。 

原本就无事的大床在靠近窗户的那方，有点距离的牆是用书架围起，靠近厕所那处有个能旋转的圆形全身镜，镜子旁就是衣柜，衣柜很大，简直有一层楼高，也许那是被车学沇破坏得最严重的，不然郑泽运都以为这裡没有衣柜了，在中间一点的地方有两个桌子，一个靠近书架的明显是个办公桌，一个在中央的就是个茶几，但这茶几也不小，足以容纳六人，茶几四周都是沙发，能够让人悠閒躺在上头看书的那种，再来就是原本成了破布的地毯，复盖在冰冷的水泥地上让房间更多了生气，再来就是一些其他房间都有的装饰品，郑泽运不知道这房间原来被车学沇破坏的这样彻底，有很多东西都是他现在才知道有的傢俱。 

「房间我很喜欢，有你的风格。」 

车学沇笑出声，他其实不太在意房间怎麽佈置，反正舒适就好，郑泽运看他一脸不在乎的模样，笑笑的重新邀请车学沇共舞，在银白色的月光之下，依旧是沾不上边的伦敦铁桥当作背景音乐，如此悠閒惬意的彷彿时间静止一般，郑泽运看着哼了第三次伦敦铁桥的车学沇，他低头吻上红唇，哼声也自然的止住。 

「你在月光下真的好美，雷欧是眼瞎了看不见。」郑泽运不满的替车学沇抱不平，然而他忘记雷欧这人就是自己的前身，车学沇被惹出笑意，趴在郑泽运的肩头止不住身体的颤抖，「不过这样也好，我看见就行了。」虽然车学沇是大家的，但是郑泽运还是会有想独自收藏的私心，一点一点的当作秘密收藏在心裡。 

「嘴上甜言蜜语，身体倒是…挺诚实的。」车学沇压上郑泽运的下腹，紧紧接合的身体可以感觉到有块硬肉卡在中间，郑泽运脸颊泛红，在情事这方面他还是没有车学沇那样大方。 

「站好别动。」车学沇带着情慾的语气对郑泽运下令，郑泽运真依车学沇的指示停下身体，他鬆了手让车学沇动作，车学沇开始围着郑泽运绕圈，手指在身体周围摩挲，绕过胸前、颈脖，最后沿着腰部线条往下抚摸，车学沇微红的杏眼紧紧盯着郑泽运看，他随着下滑的手指蹲下身子，来到裤口勾起怀笑，带着性感妩媚的表情用嘴将郑泽运的拉鍊拉下，早已有感觉的下身更是涨大不少，「我们的夜晚才正要开始喔！」伸手抚着，随着车学沇的动作，两人渐渐迷失在情慾的浪潮中。 

迷迷煳煳之中，郑泽运做了一个梦，就像以前被车学沇控制着身体那样，只是这回全黑的眼前有影像浮现，身体也有知觉，眼前的景象很模煳，但是很明显的是一个华丽的大厅，至于是哪里的大厅，郑泽运肯定绝对不是这屋子的，慢慢的影像开始消失，郑泽运张眼，刚才的景象又模煳得几乎想不起来。 

下意识的收紧手臂，怀中柔软的触感让他从迷煳中惊醒，车学沇在郑泽运怀中熟睡，只是皱紧的眉头说明了身体的主人是怎样的状态。 

「学沇？做恶梦了？」郑泽运拍拍车学沇的肩膀，还裸露的身体蹭蹭郑泽运之后将头埋得更深。 

「谁啦…把窗帘拉起来…」那隻搭载郑泽运腰上的小手不停拍打着郑泽运的身体，撒娇的语气实在可爱，郑泽运看着昨晚他们忘记拉上的窗帘，迷雾没被污染的风景倒是挺美的。 

「怎麽这麽执意要拉窗帘？」看他们也不是因为害怕阳光，但是车学沇很坚持要拉上，李弘彬跟李在焕倒是没有这样的执着，他们顺其自然，韩相爀更是无所谓。 

「会晒黑的你懂不懂！」眯起眼睛，车学沇一个挥手房间又成了以往阴暗的模样，只是当车学沇顺着郑泽运的身体往下看，表情更是哀怨，打在郑泽运身上的力道也大了几分，「算了！你肯定不懂！」翻过身，眼不见为淨，车学沇闭起眼睛继续要享受他的睡眠。 

「就说了我不介意。」郑泽运觉得好笑，他看车学沇翻过身也一样黏上去，从后背紧紧抱着，两人此刻都是光裸，当郑泽运贴上车学沇的背后时，那让车学沇发浪呻吟的小东西也显露着他的存在。 

「啊…我们泽运好色。」感觉到在臀缝间游移的根部，车学沇再次面对郑泽运，他毫不介意的双手抚上，舔了下唇似乎是意犹未尽，「还来吗？我可以奉陪喔。」将郑泽运的手带上自己胸前的敏感处，轻哼出声在郑泽运耳中十分清晰动人，眼前的是车学沇那又要陷入情慾当中的表情，郑泽运一个翻身将车学沇压在身下。 

「停！你要羡慕死我们吗！」随着大力开门而碰撞出的声音，李在焕一脸严肃，他拨开还复盖在两人身上的棉被，完全不管那两人是否全裸，他丢了被遗落在地上的浴袍给车学沇要他穿上，车学沇接过之后还疑惑的看着李在焕，平时李在焕虽然也会因为跟其他人打闹而烦躁，但是今天这样没来由的倒是不常见。 

「怎麽了在焕？你生气我跟泽运…」 

「哥，又有尸体了。」没等车学沇的话说完，李在焕帮忙车学沇係好腰上的带子之后将人拉出房间，郑泽运在换过衣服之后也跟上前。 

车学沇穿着浴袍出到森林当中，当李在焕将人带到目的地之后，入眼的景象让车学沇沉默了，看见车学沇那表情，其他人不免俗的咽了口水，今天金元植才知道为什麽车学沇生气的时候其他人都战战兢兢的，那压迫感太大，空气中都是车学沇释放的气压，但这也不能怪车学沇没有控制好脾气，因为连其他人也都是愤恨的看着眼前的景象。 

「什麽时候发现的？」车学沇的声音冷得不能再冷，他双手抱胸看着，眼尾瞄向其他在场的人。 

「今天早上。」韩相爀如实以告，他抚摸地上的尸体，眼裡尽是不捨，躺在地上的不是人类，是一隻狼，而且还是在白毛带领的族群裡的狼。 

「死亡时间。」 

「说不只一天了，之前就有发现他失踪，但是平时也是个爱玩的孩子，父母就当他去探险，是在三天之后都联繫不上才去找的，到今天是一个星期了…」看着一旁落下眼泪的两隻狼，他们无力的依偎在一块，黑毛跟白毛正尽力安抚情绪。 

「意思也就是死亡时间起码有七天了…」车学沇摸着下巴思索，那时正是他们外出到克里斯的据点，要是吸血鬼闯进，不让黑毛跟白毛发现还算简单，但是最让车学沇惊吓的是，当时郑泽运还在大屋裡。 

「呕…」一想到要是今天遇害的是郑泽运，车学沇怎麽样都止不住乾呕，郑泽运扶住那瘦小的身体，轻拍他的背看看能不能做稍缓，车学沇无力的瘫软在郑泽运怀裡，手紧紧抓着郑泽运的衣袖，「好险你还在…我的泽运…」声音带着哭腔，郑泽运只能将人紧紧抱在怀裡。 

「有查出是谁做的？」车学沇眯起眼睛，跟车学沇相处那麽久的人都知道，车学沇怒了，看那样子，做这件事情的人是真的惹上不该惹的人了，「你们说找到他是应该扒皮先呢？还是断他手脚先呢？」车学沇云淡风轻的说着该如何折磨凶手，李弘彬听了头皮直发麻，被车学沇指定酷刑的人通常都是自愿赴死的，车学沇折磨人的能力比李在焕更强，反复的施行酷刑在喂血，加速那人的癒合能力，这行为一直重複到车学沇开心为止，另外还有一点就是，依吸血鬼的个性，不投降不认输才是要点，毕竟所有吸血鬼都不喜欢被看不起，所以他们也宁愿选择自刎，保有自己的尊严。 

「哥…我们等抓到之后再想吧。」折磨人这点李在焕当然是双手贊成。 

「抱歉…没能守护你们。」车学沇来到那对夫妇之间，他伸手摸像两隻狼，两隻狼不仅不怪他，反而还感谢他，要不是车学沇立下了这道阻隔人类到牆，那他们也不可能活到现在。 

「相爀…我们明天就去应徵吧！」车学沇看着死不瞑目的狼孩子，脸上灿烂的笑容实在可怖，韩相爀严重怀疑李在焕如今的个性跟车学沇真的很像，那愤怒的样子让韩相爀不忍直视。 

「但这不一定是教会…」 

「别无他法了，毕竟我们只有这条线索。」车学沇最讨厌的，私生活空间被他不承认的人打扰。 

「今天就准备准备了。」


End file.
